What if?
by Hikara1
Summary: What happens when a new girl falls from the sky and Riku takes a liking to her? What will Sora think?


Hey all! It's me. Just so you know, I had to delete all my stories because something went wrong with the computer. But I'm currently rewriting my stories. Sorry for the mix up. Anyway on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts! Or PS2. I hope I will someday though. But for now I will just write fan fics.  
  
The night was warm and fair, like every night on Destiny Island. Sora fought Riku already and Riku was on their side again. They decided to camp out on the beach. They always used to camp out along the beach. It was something they loved to do before the heartless came to Destiny Island looking for Sora, the keyblade master. Or whatever they called it. Everything was going normally for them until tonight. There was a meteor shower at Destiny Island, which was quite unusual because they never had one meteor shower before. Even though they never saw one they knew something wasn't right. The fire around the meteors was blue. With them fell a girl. Now if you think that isn't strange then well. you don't think it is strange. This was taking place around one in the morning.  
  
"Riku, Riku, wake up!" Sora whispered trying not to wake everyone else up because it was early. He usually would knowing Sora but for some reason he knew not to. "What is it?" asked Riku sleepily; not opening his eyes and still lying down but Sora didn't seem to notice. "We are having a meteor shower." He said. "So what." Was Riku's answer. " Go back to sleep." 'He isn't worried at all. I don't even think he is listening to me.' Sora thought about this situation for a bit then tried talking to Riku again. " But Riku!" he exclaimed. " It's no ordinary meteor shower." " And how are you to know this if you never saw one before?" Riku asked. Sora was getting really annoyed now. It usually doesn't take long anyway. " I give up!" Sora sighed. If Riku didn't want to listen Sora wouldn't talk to him. But something he saw something or should I say someone that changed his mind. " Riku." Sora whispered. " We have a problem." "And what would that be?" Riku asked a little annoyed now. " Someone is falling from the sky." Sora said. "Oh Sora. Give it up already. You know how many times your eyes played tricks on you?" Riku said. He was right though Sora's eyes always seemed to be playing tricks on him but Sora knew differently. After a few minutes thinking about it, he finally gave up and went to sleep.  
  
Sora was having a nightmare. He was tossing and turning. Sweating like crazy. In Sora's dream he was surrounded by fog. It was so thick that it blinded him to the point he couldn't see his own two hands in front of his face. 'This is not good.' Sora thought walking forward. One minute he was standing on solid ground surrounded by fog. Now he was falling and surrounded by the darkness and. evil. The question in his mind was 'Where am I going to land? Am I going to be back on Destiny Island?' Out of the darkness a voice started talking to Sora. First it was all around him, then it was in his head, his mind, saying,  
  
Do not be afraid, The key has chosen you, You will rule them all, You will defeat them all, You will open the door, But remember this, The darkness will surround you, Follow the path it embarks, Don't forget, You are not alone, The light is always there, Feel it, Trust it, Embrace it, And you will prevail!  
  
"But I already opened the door! I already defeated my enemy!" Sora yelled. It was no use. The voice had left. With no warning at all. But it did warn Sora. Something was coming and he had to find out what. Right at that exact moment Sora was out of the darkness and on Destiny Island. "Riku! Did you find anything?" Kairi asked Riku who was in the water. "No but I am close!" He yelled back. 'Find what? Close? Close to what?' Sora wondered. "So you are finally awake." Tidus said. " Hehe. The classic sleepy head." Selphie giggled. "I had the strangest dream." Sora started to talk until he was interrupted of course. "No time for chitchat." Said Riku. He was holding a girl in his arms. She had blonde hair and it was in a braid. Her clothing consisted of a black T-shirt with a dark purple tank top over it. She wore black sweat pants and black boots. Covering her hands were black fingerless gloves. Sora gasped. So it wasn't his eyes playing tricks on him. " She is really cold. And her palse is low." Exclaimed Riku. " Well man, shouldn't we put her in the cabin up there to warm up? Ya?" Said Wakka, pointing to the cabin behind Tidus. "She looks really beat." Tidus said as Riku walked passed. The girl was put to rest in the cabin and Kairi and Selphie pushed everyone out. Everyone but Riku, who insisted on staying with her in case she woke up. A new day began. All was calm and well. Or was it? 


End file.
